


Inktober 5 : Câlin fou

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Qui-Gon résiste encore et toujours à prendre Obi-Wan comme Padawan. Mais Yoda a un plan : envoyer l'enfant dans la section d'Agricorps qui existe sur la planète où Qui-Gon vient de recevoir une mission. Sauf que l'ex-Padawan de Qui-Gon s'y pointe également





	Inktober 5 : Câlin fou

C'est donc avec **ça** que son Maître l'avait finalement remplacé ? Ce... gamin... trop adorable. Mince, comment on pouvait être aussi mignon ? Pas étonnant que son ex-Maître ait craqué, même Xanatos était tenté alors qu'il détestait le baby-sitting. Mais il allait mettre le doute dans leur relation, détruire la confiance que le Padawan avait en son Maître, vengeance !

Sauf que Obi-Wan n'était pas le Padawan de Qui-Gon. Comment avait-il résisté ? En tout cas, la présence solitaire de l'initié dans le coin était suspecte. Xanatos suspectait un plan du vieux troll pour forcer la main à Qui-Gon. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier, l'ex-Padawan venait d'avoir une idée diabolique.

Plutôt que de détruire la moitié de la planète en laissant Qui-Gon conscient de son échec à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne meurt lui aussi, Xanatos allait enlever Obi-Wan et l'éduquer de manière à ce qu'il soit clair qu'il aurait pu être un grand Jedi, mais qu'à cause de Qui-Gon, l'Ordre l'avait perdu.

Mouhaha ! Absolument machiavélique. Maintenant il avait juste à convaincre Obi-Wan que **lui**, le grand Xanatos Ducrion, voulait prendre soin de l'enfant _adorable_ \- heum - de l'adolescent prometteur qu'il était. Ensemble ils feraient fructifier les entreprises Ducrion et auraient toute la fortune et l'affection que le code Jedi interdisait,** na !**

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
